


Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, Gun Violence, Hospitals, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, erotic asphyxiation, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys, a super dope bike, hot sex, quality weed, fresh guns, and lots of wealth waiting to be stolen. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Day 7 of Flashvibe Summer Week: Villains/Partners in Crime AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise

**Author's Note:**

> AU: non-metas, professional criminal boyfriends Barry and Cisco.
> 
> Barry’s 22 and Cisco’s like 26. Everything in here is consensual and their love is real and pure. Btw time varies between every scene so feel free to use your imagination with how much it does and what happens in the blanks.
> 
> Read tags. I swear to God this was only gonna have implied sexual content but I went crazy and wild with these headcanons.
> 
> Title from Roses by The Chainsmokers.

“Nobody move!” Barry screams as he and Cisco enter the bank. Cisco goes to the back and starts using his gadget to hack the security system and unlock the bank safe while Barry watches the door and keeps an eye on the hostages.

Barry points with his gun at everyone. “Get on the floor!” He orders. “If you don’t call the police we may even let you live,” he says cynically. They’re not  _that_  evil, anyway.

People are paralyzed on the floor, some nervous women crying and children with strong grips on their parent’s sides. Barry speaks over his shoulder to where Cisco is, without taking his gaze off the temporary hostages. “How long, Vibe?”

“Just a couple more seconds,” Barry hears behind the back door of the bank. His stern look focuses completely again on the people and soon Cisco is back with their special backpack, which inside has millions no one would ever believe would fit somewhere else than the bank’s vault.

“Done.”

Cisco takes a gun out of the back of his pants too and they make their  way out of the bank to get on a bike that neither of them would deny was inspired by Gotham city’s Batman’s automobile.

(Yeah, that’s how cool it is).

* * *

Barry freaks out when Cisco’s hand travels to his bulge in the middle of the kiss. He can’t help but jerk back and unlock their lips.

“I’m sorry I unsettled you, pretty…” Cisco says against Barry’s lips.

“No, don’t worry. Just… Not yet?” Barry blushes and he can’t believe he’s so overwhelmed just at the thought of a simple handjob.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cisco knows Barry’s younger than him and inexperienced, but he doesn’t mind being all of his firsts. They’ve talked about this before, and he really believed they were on this stage already. He regrets he didn’t ask him first if he wanted him to do that. Well, fuck.

“No, but it… hurts,” Barry confesses; his cheeks turn scarlet.

“I can make it stop hurting, but just… if you want.” Cisco places his palm on Barry’s neck and his thumb plays with his bottom and swollen lip.

Barry shakes his head timidly. “What if you just… keep kissing me?”

The idea –the challenge of making Barry come just by kissing him is thrilling. And  he’s already fairly hard just by that, so…

“Sure thing,” he promises.

Cisco goes back to kiss him and fully straddles him, hips aligned. Barry is fully erect in his jeans and all Cisco has to do is kiss him a little more intently, with passion, to make him awfully close.

His tongue massages Barry’s, he bites his lower lip and sucks his mouth. He separates just enough to talk, but their mouths still brush.

“Now I want you to think that this is what I’m gonna do to you someday,” he murmurs. “With my cock,” he rubs his own erection against Barry’s, “to your nice ass.”

Barry whimpers and moans at the friction. The words are going straight to his erection and he feels his dampened boxers. Cisco kisses him and this time, it’s nothing but Cisco’s tongue completely in Barry’s mouth. His nose is against Barry’s cheek for a better angle and he unconsciously grabs Barry’s wrists and puts them above his head. His grip is not tight and he feels Barry’s muscles spasming underneath him.

“And before that it’s really likely I’ll be doing this to your cock. Can you imagine that? My wet and skillful mouth going down on you…”

Barry brings their lips back together, his imagination gone wild, and when Cisco bites again on his upper lip, fuck, his body is still as he comes in his jeans with embarrassing noises getting caught in his throat.

His own words had Cisco hard, but it's the fact that he’s actually taken Barry there without touching him and feeling his member exploding against his crotch that make time slow down and the earth go still for a moment while he grazes his teeth over Barry's neck and comes inside his tight underwear, too.

* * *

"So... I may have got you something," Cisco announces knocking on the door of his and Barry’s bedroom.

Barry’s been too focused on whatever he’s been reading on his kindle while Cisco was away and looking up to find him wearing his favorite leather jacket just makes his silence longer before he realizes what Cisco’s told him. “You did?”

“Mmhm. Come here and let me show you.”

Barry follows Cisco to the living room and sits on the couch when Cisco gestures to do so. On the center table, there’s a box with a black bow.

“Open it,” Cisco anxiously tells him.

Barry undoes the bow and opens the box carefully. His expression is blank at the sight of packs of rolling papers and transparent bags with different amounts of weed.

Cisco’s at his side and grabs the box. “So I know you don’t use, but…” He takes one paper and one of the bags. He starts preparing a joint. “I do and it’s something I’d like to share with you.”

“Ahm, Cisco, I’m not sure- I mean…” Barry splutters as he sees Cisco rolling the paper already.

“You trust me, right?” Cisco asks him, interlacing fingers with Barry.

His voice comes out harsh. “You think I would have escaped to be a criminal with you if I didn’t?”  _Or allowed you to do what you did_ _to_ _me last night_ , he keeps to himself, too shy to verbalize.

“Hey, I  _know_  you do. That’s why I want you to consider this. It won’t hurt you if it’s not too much, pretty.”

Barry sighs. If Cisco says it won’t hurt him, then it won’t. Cisco notices how Barry’s eyes dance between the joint and him, so he knows he’s considering it. “I’m gonna try it first and you’re next.” He takes a lighter from his pocket and lights the roll. “Sounds good?” He looks into Barry’s eyes.

Barry nods.

* * *

“So, let’s go over the plan for one last time,” Cisco says. Barry turns around and places the helmet back on the bike.

“Alright," Barry starts. "So, from here we go to Murdock Residences and get on the roof to pass to the CC Museum. Then, we get in the ducts and if the plans you found on their files are up to date, all we have to do is get to the tenth floor and above the precious  _Legend of Cartagina,_ ” Barry finishes dramatically honoring the relic.

“Baby, it’s  _Cartagena_ ,” Cisco corrects.

“You know I sucked at geography.”

Cisco scoffs. “Whatever. I use this cutie,” he’s holding a thin and futuristic looking tablet, “to deactivate the security system while you go down the rope and take it.”

Barry nods. “And before we’re out of there you hack into the security cameras to erase any remaining footage.”

“Yeah,” Cisco continues, “and we’re back here to sell it on the black market and make post-crime thrilling love.” Barry rolls his eyes but he doesn’t complain when Cisco steps closer to him and kisses him eagerly.

“Can’t wait.”

Under the dim light of the moon, they get on the bike and rush off to carry out their master plan.

* * *

“Holy shit, I’m  _so_  stoned,” Barry says. He’s laid on his back on the bed, Cisco sitting next to him with their shared (and ninth? Tenth? He’d lost track) joint in hand. Cisco hovers over him and takes one long hit. He parts Barry’s lips with his thumb and exhales the smoke into his mouth.

Barry takes it all without a problem. At first, he had trouble not choking on the smoke and he couldn’t even enjoy the dopey feeling of being high, but now, oh, he was just as good as Cisco taking drugs.

“That’s sexy,” Barry mumbles. Cisco grins. “My mouth is dried up,” Barry continues, “wanna come and solve that for me?”

“Oh, the things you do to me, babe,” Cisco breathes out along with smoke.

They end up naked and doing things they normally don’t do (like face-fucking.  _Because why not, pretty, c’mon_ ).  That’s what drugs plus a cute boyfriend and trust is equal to. Later, too exhausted for they own good, they drift to peaceful sleep in their faded-to-black state.

It doesn’t matter, their love is too strong not to consent to all of it.

* * *

“You know, this is my favorite kind of crime,” Barry says standing behind Cisco on the couch and curling his arms around his neck.

“I know, right. We don’t even have to change out of our pajamas to steal some money.”

They’re both in underwear and loose shirts. Barry sits beside him and rests his head on Cisco’s shoulder, fascinated by how, at the moment, millions are being transferred to their bank accounts without the need of lots of energy, a master plan or guns.

“I’m really happy my boyfriend’s a smart hacker,” Barry tells him.

“Just give me one minute more of concentration and I’m all yours,” Cisco replies without taking his eyes off his laptop screen. This is a delicate process and if the connection goes off they may even be discovered.

Barry remains silent and prepares himself a second joint of weed that day while Cisco does the entire job.

“All done,” Cisco announces a moment later putting the laptop away. “Gimme some of that.” Barry passes him the blunt and Cisco takes a hit. “Mm, this is like, the best Mary-Jane we’ve bought.”

“It’s the most expensive too.”

“We can afford it. And now we could even take some time off. In the last couple of weeks, we’ve made more profit than in the last five months. We could take a plane or  _buy_  a plane and go wherever we want.”

“Buying a plane sounds nice. We could need one in the future.”

Cisco nods. “Absolutely.” He gives Barry the joint back, who takes one long hit and starts feeling how it’s already kicking him in. Weed has always made him horny and they’d skipped morning sex to do this last cyber-heist, so obviously he couldn’t help but get on his knees after giving Cisco the weed back.

“Seriously, you deserve a prize for your lucrative hacking activities.”

* * *

Cisco’s feeling of protection and owning over Barry is something so huge and real, something he takes seriously just as very few other things in his life.

He feels responsible for him. Barry’s someone he has to look after and make sure he’s safe.

Now, translated into sex… Well. He wants him to feel free and shameless. He wants him to learn that he can speak out loud whatever he feels or wants or needs or likes.  _Anything_  and Cisco will take care of the rest.

Turns out, Barry is seriously into being strangled during sex and Cisco has a little something for humiliating his partners  _just a bit_. Not something too drastic.

 

…Cisco hovers over him, starting to kiss him deeply and passionately. He passes his tongue over Barry’s lower lip and sucks it, making Barry bite his upper one. Cisco’s hands caress Barry’s extended arms, squeezing his biceps. Cisco’s manly but soft hands on Barry’s skin make him moan. Cisco’s still wearing his boxers while Barry’s already naked and the stimulation he’s receiving it’s starting to take effect on him.

Cisco’s hands travel to Barry’s chest, pinching his nipples slightly. Barry’s hips involuntarily move upwards, reaching for more contact. Cisco kisses him and Barry takes deep breaths. “Tell me if it’s too much, alright, pretty?” Barry nods. Cisco’s hand wraps around his neck. At first, he’s not putting any pressure, but then Cisco’s firm palm is tighter around his throat. “Good?” Barry nods once more. Cisco tightens his grip just a little bit more, but it’s still light.

“C’mon, baby, harder.”

Cisco concedes. He puts more pressure until Barry nods once more. “Like that is good.”

“If you ever want to stop, just tell me. Remember, this is for both of us.”

“Sure,” Barry whispers.

Then Cisco starts to kiss him again. He loosens his grip, but when the kiss is out of control and Barry’s tongue is full-on in his mouth and his hips are moving again, he tightens it, making Barry lay down again. His own cock jerks at the act and he restarts the kiss.

Cisco is lost in the thought of, for a moment, he’s just using Barry. Forget about love, right now this is more physical than anything and that’s what makes the fantasy thrilling. He takes his underwear off.

“Just ask for what you want,” Cisco asks when he’s back on top of Barry, hand on throat.

“Touch me,” Barry moans. He’s leaking pre-come and his cock is red and wanting against his abdomen. Cisco smirks and jerks it, teasing a little with the hand around Barry’s neck.

For Barry, he’s fixated on the idea that Cisco has so much control over him that if he chose to, he could actually hurt him or cross a line he doesn’t want him to. That’s when love and trust come into the picture and he can’t be more relaxed knowing that won’t ever happen.

“Pretty, can you be still for me? Quiet and still,” Cisco asks him. This is part of his play and he hopes it’s not a lot for Barry. Barry nods silently connecting his eyes with Cisco’s.

After that, things happen in fast-motion. Before he knows it, Barry’s struggling not to bump into the fingers in his channel that are shortly later replaced with something even better. Cisco fucks him (because they’ve already had other opportunities to make love) with the grip on his throat shifting with every bang and they come almost synchronized after being so worn out.

* * *

Cisco enters the warehouse silently, gun in hand. He feels nervous and anxious because normally Barry always has his back, but _oh right_ Barry’s been kidnapped and he’s here because he needs to get him back.

He takes some deep breaths focusing all of his attention on not trembling and to keep going. They normally don’t use guns and instead they just carry them around to scare people off (a highly effective technique). Knowing that he’s willing to pull that trigger if it's Barry’s life on the line, Cisco can’t help but feel stressed.

He passes through some shelves with lots of boxes with old newspaper editions; this place apparently used to be an editorial or printer company when it was still functional. Then, he hears blurry voices and punches.

He follows the sounds until they’re clear and he's able to understand the words; a harsh voice he doesn't recognize yells.

“Where is the money?” The male voice asks. Cisco sneaks his head out of the shelves and as he’d already imagined it, the source of the voice is attacking Barry, who’s tied up to a chair with his temple bleeding.

There are also two other men watching out the zone, but luckily Cisco’s out of their field of vision.

The man who’d been yelling hits him again and puts a hand around Barry’s throat. “Where is it?!”

“I’m saying nothing,” Barry struggles to get out.

Cisco feels a rush of adrenaline run through his body as he gets out of the shadows and before they can get into action, he shoots the two men twice besides the one yelling (who’re probably the lap dogs of his gang) on the shoulders and legs. They fall to the ground and that’s when he directs his attention to the man whose hands are strangling Barry. The man quickly unfolds a gun, too.

“Let him go,” Cisco warns. He can barely focus his sight on Barry because it’s too dangerous to give this man even the smallest of chances to fire his gun. However, Barry’s face is obviously red and the grip on his neck looks strong enough to make him stop breathing.

The man points the gun to Barry. “I don’t think so.”

Cisco cocks his gun. “Let. Him. Go.” The man also cocks his gun but Cisco is not going to risk himself. This man can easily manipulate him to drop his gun and then what? He’ll probably kill Barry anyway and try to get the information out of him.

His hand doesn’t shake when he pulls the trigger and shoots him right in the heart. He gasps guiltily when the man falls to the ground to join his comrades; this is the first man he’s ever killed.

“Thank God you’re here,” Barry whispers.

“C’mon, pretty. We’re gonna get you out of here.” He unties Barry and makes him lean on his shoulder.

“I think they drugged me with somethin’…” Barry mumbles. His weight is almost dead on Cisco.

“Let’s get you to a hospital.”

* * *

They’d gotten into a stolen car which Cisco is driving blindly, he’s going too fast and as if this were Mario Kart instead of real life. But it’s all because this is damn real and Barry’s  _hurt_. Cisco looks over to the passenger seat worriedly.

“Are you good?” He asks and presses his foot firmer on the gas pedal.

Barry makes a wry face but he’s not going to make Cisco more worried. “Yeah. I can handle it.”

“You said you think they drugged you. Why?” If this is something severe, he needs to be ready. If it’s something that could make his blood stop flowing or kill him before he gets there –Cisco ignores a red light at his thoughts.

“I feel dizzy and… everything goes black once in awhile.”

Cisco nods. It doesn’t sound like something that might kill him. Maybe it’s just a drug that would make him spill everything after a while. “They were asking for the money. What money?”

“The one from two weeks ago. I connected the dots when they said  _twenty grand_ -” he can’t keep talking as he winces from the pain in his neck and his hand lazily moves to stroke it.

“We’re close, alright. Hold on a little longer.”

* * *

They stumble out of the car in front of the nearest hospital’s emergency room and when they get in, people start to whisper and gasp in alarm.

Just the normal problems two of the most wanted from the FBI and maybe even the Interpol have to deal with.

Cisco gets out his gun. “No one’s gonna get hurt if you find me a doctor for my friend right here.”

A young couple with an evidently sick child is pale, an elderly man pees his pants at the freighting scene, nurses are exchanging looks and some other doctors keep treating patients on stretchers in the background.

The room goes silent and Cisco points the gun to a nurse. “Mind telling me where there’s someone who can help?”

She’s trembling. “Right- right over here.”

Cisco starts walking with Barry on his side behind the nurse and before entering a room he turns back. “No one’s gonna call the cops.”

“Dr. Snow, I think we have a situation you could help us with,” the nurse announces.

A young woman turns around from checking a patient’s record and when she meets with the sight of two famous criminals and a gun her heart races.

Cisco speaks. “Yeah,   _Dr. Snow_. My partner here has been beaten and drugged. I may need some help and I hope you can give us some.” His gun is pointing to her head.

She nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah sure. Just… let him here so I can treat him.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot? I’m not leaving nowhere. Do what you have to do.”

She doesn’t say anything else and just starts to check his vitals. She connects him to an IV machine, checks his pupils and goes through his face.

“Nancy, please patch up his face. I’m running a blood sample to see what he took.”

“He didn’t take anything,” Cisco immediately corrects her. “He was _drugged_.”

Dr. Snow isn’t about to argue with an armed criminal. “Do you have any idea with what?”

“He mentioned he felt dizzy and that everything went black eventually.”

She rolls his sleeve, takes a look at his arm and finds needle marks. “Does he use?”

“No,” Cisco dryly answers.

“Then this is probably how they drugged him. It seems like he was sedated…” she bites her lip going through more tools that Cisco isn’t sure he’s ever seen before. Ugh, he truly hates hospitals.

“Just… don’t let him die,” he asks, revealing his human side for the first time in front of these people. He just wants her and everyone to focus on figuring out what those bastards did to Barry so they can save him.

* * *

A couple hours later, nurses are no longer around sleeping-Barry and Cisco knows he’s risked them too much by coming here already. He’s not going to test his luck and see how long does it take before someone calls the police if it’s not already waiting for them by the time they get out.

He carefully sits Barry on the bed and carries him, rolling beside him the IV’s he knows will help stabilize him.

“Hey! You gotta stay until he wakes up!” Dr. Snow scolds him from the main hall when she notices what he's doing.

“I’m not staying here any longer. We’re leaving.”

With the arm he’s not holding Barry against his chest, he unfolds his gun, looking at her as if he were asking if she’d forgotten who they were.

Back in the parking lot, they get in the same car they’d managed to get in the night before and Cisco puts Barry’s seatbelt on in the backseat. He speeds off  to their lair.

They live in a luxurious and hidden house in the woods. On the outside it’s covered in mirrors so it’s almost invisible if you don’t know it’s there –and trust me, it’s in a really secluded area of the woods.

Barry starts waking up when they’re entering the house and he’s being carried by Cisco.

“Hey,” he mumbles against Cisco’s shoulder.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. How you’re feeling?” Cisco directs him to their bedroom so Barry can rest.

“Good. Awake. Are we safe?”

“Yeah. You were treated at the hospital. We’re home now.” He puts him down on the bed and keeps the IV medication close. “Rest. I’ll be here the moment you wake up again.”

* * *

After Barry wakes up again, feeling more conscious, he curls up with Cisco. The medication had taken effect and the IV fluids had already completely gotten into his system which is why Cisco had carefully put them away too.

“You killed those guys for me,” Barry whispers softly, intertwining their fingers together and resting his body on his side, facing Cisco.

“They would’ve killed you if I didn’t.” His gaze lowers. “But… I want to tell you that I feel guilty.”

“I know.” With his other hand, he caresses Cisco’s arm and it ends on his chin, making him look him in the eyes. “But I’m so thankful. You didn’t disappoint me or anything like that. I mean… it was my life or theirs and you made a choice.”

“And I’d do it again if it was necessary,” Cisco feels the need to clarify. He doesn’t regret saving Barry. “But fuck, I swore I wouldn’t let this thing come over me…”

“And it didn’t because you’re feeling bad even when you took down men that wanted to kill me.” Cisco sees through Barry’s eyes right into his soul. His words are sincere and God, he loves so much this man.

“I’m so lucky that I have you, I just-” He moves even closer to him, pressing Barry against his chest. Cisco wants him to listen to his beating heart. “I want you to know that no matter what, not even if we get our hands on the Mona Lisa, the best thing I’ll have ever stolen will still be the first kiss I gave you.”

Barry can’t help a grin at such sweet words. “I love you _so much_ , Cisco.”

**Author's Note:**

> My kink is Cisco getting younger Barry to the dark side of life. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> The shrinking backpack is a wonderful invention of RedBowBuddha, who designed it for her fic A Heroes Vacation which you should check out right now. She also beta'd this and I'm happy she did because if not then you'd have Barry 'spamming' underneath Cisco HAHAHAH
> 
> Hope you’ve enjoyed my participation during the second Flashvibe Week<3\. If you did, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
